Le carnet bleu
by nushan ynis
Summary: Perdu jeudi 8 décembre, 2heures su matin, Quai des bateaux ivres, carnet bleu petit format, fermé pas un cadenas argenté. Très forte récompense promise. M.Arthur. Le Terrier.


**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter est la propriété de Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir.

**Bêta :** Akaras

**Merci ** à Akaras qui m'a décidé à transformer ce brouillon en fics.

A Mweu qui a lancé la phrase à l'origine de ce machin.

A défaut de plaire, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : le Journal**

Un grand hall. Le hall d'un grand journal : La Gazette du Sorcier. Alors le monsieur qui vient de l'aider est un sorcier aussi ? Comme lui et son papa ?

A cette idée, l'enfant frémit. Qu'allait-il dire ?

Arthur, car c'était le nom de l'enfant, était certain qu'il allait être puni. Non, non, décidément, c'était une mauvaise idée. Il n'aurait pas du suivre cet homme. D'ailleurs, sa maman lui avait bien dit qu'on ne suivait pas les inconnus. Et puis ce hall était trop grand, trop blanc. Et puis y avait trop de monde. Et…

Non, non…

Arthur lâcha la main de l'homme aux cheveux bruns et partit en courrant. Mais ses jambes sont celles d'un enfant de 7 ans. Et en plus, une dame se trouvait juste sur son chemin.

Il lui rentra dedans.

La dame se retrouva par terre.

Lui aussi.

« Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez non ! »

Mais Arthur ne peut répondre. Une touffe blonde vient de lui sauter dessus.

« Alors Monsieur, quel est le scoop du jour ? Vous avez trompé votre femme ? Les rats ont débarqué sur mars ? »

Cette touffe blonde était une fille. Une fille aux yeux de scarabées pensa Arthur. Non mais franchement, sa robe verte était d'une laideur. Et puis elle était lourde.

« Pousse-toi s'il te plait. Tu me fais mal. »

« Pas avant d'avoir mon scoop. »

La touffe blonde ne put cependant pas aller plus loin. Elle se fit soulever par l'homme aux cheveux bruns. Il la regardait dans les yeux. Et affronter les deux billes bleues cobaltes glaciales qui servent d'yeux à ce monsieur… Non, Arthur était très bien par terre.

« Rita, n'imite pas ta mère et deviens une vraie bonne journaliste. Pour ça, commence par faire tes études à Poudlard dans quelques années et laisse les gens tranquille, tu veux ? »

L'homme aux cheveux bruns, coupés courts et aux yeux bleus reposa l'enfant. Celle-ci courut se réfugier derrière les jupes de sa mère. Elle s'était relevée et toisait du regard celui qui s'était permis de réprimander sa fille.

« Arrête de te prendre pour un Je-sais-Tout, Yuy et laisse ma fille tranquille. »

« Quand celle-ci cessera d'agresser mon protégé, Margua. »

Margua Skeeter, très connue dans le milieu du journalisme. Autant pour son mauvais goût vestimentaire que pour ses frasques dans le métier. Beaucoup de sorciers de marques voulaient en effet la voir croupir à Azkaban pour calomnie à leur encontre. Sa plume à papottes avait raconté bon nombre de salades (sans vinaigrette) à leur sujet. Et les ragots, grâce à elle, avaient encore de beaux jours à vivre.

« Ton protégé ? ah parce que lui aussi, il est gay ? »

Yuy, puisqu'il sembla que ce fut son nom, arqua un sourcil.

« Tu l'as bien regardé Margua ? Ou tes fantasmes te montent à la tête et te font voir le prochain scoop là où il n'y a qu'un scarabée ? »

Devant l'incompréhension de Margua, Yuy expliqua.

« Ce môme n'a même pas l'âge d'être à Poudlard, alors ses penchants dans le domaine… »

Rouge de honte, Margua s'en alla tirant sa fille par le bras en marmonnant ce qu'elle prenait sûrement pour des incantations de vengeance.

Yuy se tourna vers Arthur. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours assis au sol, regardant l'endroit où, peu de temps auparavant s'était trouvée… une folle. Oui, c'était ça, ça ne pouvait être qu'une folle.

« Ca va bonhomme ? Pas de casse ? »

Arthur regarda Yuy.

« Oui Monsieur, ça va. Non, pas de casse. »

Il se releva. Yuy lui épousseta le pantalon d'un coup de baguette. On ne sait jamais. Des fois que des morceaux de carapace se trouvent sur lui…

« On va dans mon bureau pour rédiger l'annonce ? »

« Mais… »

Arthur se rappelait soudain pourquoi il était rentré dans la dame.

« mon papa, il va se fâcher si… »

« Mais non. Pas d'inquiétude. Il suffit qu'il ne sache pas que c'est toi. »

« Comment ? »

« Ton prénom, c'est bien Arthur ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu crois qu'il 'n'y a qu'un seul Arthur sorcier en Angleterre ? »

« Euuuh…. Non. »

« Alors tout va bien. »

« Oui mais les hiboux ? Ils ne pourront pas savoir pour qui est le courrier si des gens répondent. »

« Il suffit de préciser Le Terrier non ? Des Terriers, il y en a beaucoup. »

Certes, il y avait beaucoup de terriers à lapins. Mais des terriers à sorciers…

« Même des terriers à sorciers ? »

« Mais oui. Aller, ne t'inquiètes pas. On va rédiger ton annonce pour que les hiboux sachent que c'est pour toi mais pas ton papa. »

« D'accord Monsieur Yuy. »

« Et appelle moi Heero. » (oui bon, ok)

« D'accord Monsieur Heero. »

« Heero tout court.

« D'accord. »

Et ils se rendirent au bureau d'Heero.

La, le journaliste sortit des parchemins et deux plumes.

« Tu rédiges ton annonce. Je rédige la mienne. Et on compare. »

Au final, après avoir écrit 412 fois l'annonce, c'est du moins ce que pensait Arthur, ils se mirent d'accord pour cette formulation :

_Perdu jeudi 8 décembre, 2heures su matin, Quai des bateaux ivres, carnet bleu petit format, fermé pas un cadenas argenté. Très forte récompense promise. M.Arthur,. Le Terrier._

« Maintenant, y a plus qu'à la porter au rédacteur en chef et l'annonce sera dans le journal le plus lu de toute l'Angleterre demain. Si personne ne te répond, je deviens ta chouette. »

Arthur sourit. Maintenant, c'est sûr, il allait le retrouver.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas à quel rythme, cela va venir. Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres. Je peux juste vous dire que le canevas de l'histoire est déjà fait.

En espérant que ça vous plaise.


End file.
